The invention relates to computer systems, and more particularly, to a method and mechanism for managing access information in a distributed computing environment, such as a distributed database environment. Some of the tasks faced by an enterprise in managing user access and privileges include managing information about users, keeping user information current, and securing access to all the information in an enterprise. These tasks have become complex because of the increased use of technology and high user turnover in many enterprises. In addition, these tasks are also made more complex because each user may have multiple accounts and/or passwords on different network nodes. These numerous accounts are often in addition to any other operating systems based accounts possessed by the user. The effort of managing all this user information in numerous user accounts, which often contains duplicative information, leads to increased maintenance costs and decreased efficiencies.
Furthermore, the distributed nature of managing multiple user accounts leads to increased security risks. For example, whenever a user leaves a company or changes jobs, the user's account status and privileges should be changed the same day in order to guard against misuse of that user's accounts and privileges. However, in a large enterprise with numerous user accounts and passwords distributed over multiple databases, an administrator may not be able to make the timely changes required by good security practices.
Requiring a user to maintain multiple accounts on different network nodes may also create increased security risks. For example, if the user must maintain a password for each account, then the user is likely to use the same password for each of the distributed accounts. This creates a security risk since this same password information now exists in multiple account locations and the breach of that password security at one location creates a security problem at all locations, which is particularly troubling if some of the account locations have lower security precautions in place than other locations.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved method and system for managing access information for users and other entities in a distributed computing system. In an embodiment of the present invention, information relating to user access (e.g., name, authentication information, and user roles) is stored in a centralized directory. When the user connects to the database, the database looks up the necessary information about the user in the directory. In an embodiment, the present invention addresses the user, administrative, and security challenges described above by centralizing storage and management of user-related information in an LDAP-compliant directory service. When an employee changes jobs in such an environment, the administrator need only modify information in one location—the directory—to make effective changes in multiple databases and systems. This centralization lowers administrative costs and improves enterprise security. Further details of aspects, objects, and advantages of the invention are described below in the detailed description, drawings, and claims.